Necrus (4e Monster)
|name=Reaping Touch |action=Standard; At-Will |recharge= |keywords=Cold, Necrotic |effect=''Attack:'' Melee 3 (one creature); +21 vs. Reflex Hit: 1d4 + 7 cold and necrotic damage. The target loses a healing surge and is immobilized until the end of Necrus' next turn. If the target has no healing surges left, it takes cold and necrotic damage equal to its healing surge value, and is immobilized and weakened until the end of Necrus' next turn. }} |name=Soul Sear |action=Standard; At-Will |recharge= |keywords=Necrotic, Psychic |effect=''Attack:'' Ranged 10; +18 vs. Will Hit: 1d4 + 7 necrotic and psychic damage. The target takes a -2 penalty to its Will defense, a -2 penalty to saving throws against powers that target its Will defense, and the target is dazed (save ends all). }} |name=Seize the Soul |action=Standard; At-Will |recharge='Recharge' or when first blooded |keywords=Charm, Necrotic |effect=''Attack:'' Ranged 10; +18 vs. Will Hit: The target is stunned (save ends). First Failed Save: The target is dominated instead of stunned (save ends). Each Failed Save: The target loses a healing surge. If the target has no healing surges left, it takes necrotic damage equal to its healing surge value. }} |name=Wave of Terror |action=Standard |recharge='Recharge' or when first blooded |keywords=Fear, Necrotic, Psychic |effect=''Attack:'' Close Blast 5; +18 vs. Will Hit: 1d10 + 7 necrotic and psychic damage. The target must make two run actions on its next turn, and each square it moves on its next turn must be further from Necrus. If the target cannot move further from Necrus it stops and takes no further actions that turn. After this movement the target takes a -2 penalty to all attack rolls, is immobilized and grants combat advantage (save ends all). Miss: Half damage, and the target is pushed a number of squares equal to its speed. }} |name=Siphon Soul |action=Standard |recharge='Recharge' or when first blooded, and again when reduced to 0 hit points |keywords=Cold, Necrotic |effect=''Attack:'' Requires Shroud of Souls to be active; Close burst 5 (each living creature in burst); +18 vs. Fortitude Hit: 1d4 + 7 cold and necrotic damage. The target loses a healing surge and is immobilized until the end of Necrus' next turn. If the target has no healing surges left, it takes cold and necrotic damage equal to its healing surge value, and is immobilized and weakened until the end of Necrus' next turn. Special: When first bloodied or reduced to 0 hit points, Necrus can use this power once as a free action. }} |name=Fell Possession |action=Standard |recharge='Recharge' , when first blooded |keywords=Charm, Necrotic |effect=''Attack:'' Melee 1; +18 vs. Will Hit: The target is dominated (save ends). Necrus is removed from play. First Failed Save: The target is possessed instead of dominated (save ends). While the target is affected by possession, the following effects apply to it: *Necrus chooses all of its actions. *The target does not become unconscious for having 0 hit points or less. *The target uses Necrus' Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma scores for all rolls and checks. *If the target takes radiant damage, it loses a possession counter and can immediately make a saving throw against this effect; the Each Failed Save effect does not trigger if the target fails this saving throw. Each Failed Save: The target loses a healing surge. If the target has no healing surges left, it takes necrotic damage equal to its healing surge value. The target gains a possession counter, and takes a penalty to the next save against this effect equal to the total number of possession counters it has. Aftereffect: The target is stunned (save ends). Effect: When this effect ends, Necrus reappears in an unoccupied square of his choice adjacent to the target, and the target loses all possession counters. Necrus can end this effect as a free action. If this effect kills the target, it gains hit points equal to its bloodied value, it gains the undead keyword, and Necrus chooses all actions for the target until the target or Necrus is killed. }} ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level Creatures. Category:4e Category:User Category:Creature Category:Level Category: Category: Category: